Литва
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B0 ---- 2 898 062Population at the beginning of the september |Год оценки = 2015 |Население по переписи = 3 054 000Предварительные итоги переписи в официальном пресс-релизе Департамента статистики. |Год переписи = 2011 |Плотность населения = 49 |Место по плотности = |ВВП (ППС) = 61,342 млрд.Report for Selected Countries and Subjects |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС) = 2011 |Место по ВВП (ППС) = 86 |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = 22,566 |ВВП (номинал)=43,171 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) =2011 |Место по ВВП (номинал) =82 |ВВП (номинал) на душу населения=13 190 |ИРЧП = 0,834 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2014 |Место по ИРЧП = 35 |Уровень ИРЧП = очень высокий | Валюта = евро (EUR, код 978)До 2015 года — литовский лит. |Телефонный код=370 |Домен=.lt, .eu |ISO = LTU |МОК = LTU |Часовой пояс= EET (UTC+2, летом UTC+3) }} Литва́ ( ), официальное название — Лито́вская Респу́блика ( ) — государство, географически расположенное в Северной Европе (Прибалтика). Столица страны — Вильнюс. Расположена на восточном побережье Балтийского моря. На севере граничит с Латвией, на юго-востоке — с Белоруссией, на юго-западе — c Польшей и Калининградской областью России. Член ООН с 1991 года, ЕС и НАТО — с 2004 года. Входит в Шенгенскую зону и Еврозону. Географические данные frame|Карта Литвы Поверхность — равнинная со следами древнего оледенения. Поля и луга занимают 57 % территории, леса и кустарники — 30 %, болота — 3 %, внутренние воды — 4 %. Высшая точка — 293,84 м над уровнем моря — холм Аукштояс ( ) (или Аукштасис калнас ( )) в юго-восточной части страны, в 23,5 км от ВильнюсаСамая высокая точка Литвы готова принять туристов. Крупнейшие реки — Неман (Нямунас, ) и Вилия ( ). Более 3 тыс. озёр (1,5 % территории): крупнейшее из них — Друкшяй ( , ) на границе Латвии, Литвы и Белоруссии (площадь 44,8 км²), самое глубокое — Таурагнас ( , 61 м) , самое длинное — Асвея ( , длина 30 км) у местечка Дубингяй. Климат переходный от морского к континентальному. Средняя температура зимой минус 4,9 °С, летом 17 °С. Выпадает 748 мм осадков в год. Полезные ископаемые: торф, минеральные материалы, природный газ, нефть, строительные материалы. История Название «Литва» ( ) впервые упомянуто в Кведлинбургских анналах в 1009 году, где зафиксировано, что миссионер Брунон Бонифаций был убит на границе Руси и Литвы. Зарождение государства на территории современной Литвы Зарождение первого государства на территории современной Литвы относят к X—XIII векам. Уже в составе Великого княжества Литовского Жемайтия и Аукштайтия унаследовали название другого, этнически близкого к ним, племени Литва, которое жило частично на территории современной Литвы, частично БелоруссииТерритория летописной Литвы. Само название «Литва» впервые упомянуто в Кведлинбургских анналах (иначе Кведлинбургские летописи) в 1009 году в сообщении об убийстве язычниками миссионера Бруно на стыке Rusciae и Lituae. Предполагают что оно происходит от топонима или гидронима; относительно положения местности/реки, давшей своё название, существует целый ряд гипотез, ни одна из них не считается общепринятой. В начале XIII века в земли балтов-язычников с запада началось вторжение немецких рыцарей-крестоносцев. Они покорили Пруссию и Ливонию. В это же время с юга началась экспансия Галицко-Волынского княжества. Из-за надвигающейся опасности началось объединение земель вокруг Литвы и Новогрудского княжества под властью Миндовга. Миндовг принял католическое крещение в 1251 году и был коронован 6 июля 1253 года в НовогрудкеStryjkowski M. Kronika polska, litewska, żmódzka i wszystkiej Rusi. — Warszawa, 1846. — T. 1. — S. 289., который стал первой столицей. Он был единственным литовским королём. Великое княжество Литовское right|thumb|300px|На карте отмечены территории Великого Княжества Литовского, Речь Посполитая и Литовской Республики в разные исторические времена. В XIII—XIV веках территория Великого княжества Литовского стремительно росла и достигла берегов Чёрного моря. В то же время литовские князья вели тяжёлую борьбу с Тевтонским орденом, который был разбит в 1410 году в Грюнвальдской битве объединёнными войсками Великого княжества Литовского и Королевства Польского. В 1385 году великий князь литовский Йогайла Кревской унией обязался объединить в федеративное государство Великое княжество Литовское и Королевство Польское в персональной унии в случае его избрания королём Польши. В 1386 году он был коронован королём польским. В 1387 году состоялось крещение Литвы, принявшей в качестве официальной религии Католицизм. С 1392 года Великим княжеством Литовским правил великий князь Витовт (Витаутас; ), кузен Йогайлы. Во время его правления (1392—1430) Великое княжество Литовское достигло вершины своего могущества. Казимир Ягеллон расширил международное влияние династии Ягеллонов — подчинил Польше Пруссию, посадил своего сына на чешский и венгерский троны. В 1492—1526 годах существовала политическая система государств Ягеллонов, охватывавшая Польшу (с вассалами Пруссией и Молдавским княжеством), Чехию и Венгрию. Речь Посполитая В 1569 году в Люблине была заключена уния с Польшей (накануне украинские земли Великого княжества Литовского были присоединены к Польше). Согласно акту Люблинской унии Литвой и Польшей правил совместно избираемый король, а государственные дела решались в общем Сейме. Однако правовые системы, армия и правительства оставались раздельными. В XVI—XVIII веках в Литве господствовала шляхетская демократия, происходила полонизация шляхты и её сближение с польской шляхтой. Великое княжество Литовское начало терять свой литовский национальный характер, в нём развивалась польская культура. В составе Российской империи В XVIII веке, после Северной войны, Польско-литовское государство пришло к упадку и попало под протекторат России. Согласно Ништадтскому мирному договору, подписанному Россией и Швецией в 1721 году, за «завоеванные провинции» Россия уплатила Швеции 2 миллиона полновесных ефимков (талеров), хотя, после победы, могла их забрать и совершенно бесплатно. В 1772, 1793 и 1795 годах вся территория Польши и ВКЛ была поделена между Россией, Пруссией и Австрией, бо́льшая часть территории ВКЛ была присоединена к России. В попытках восстановить государственность, польско-литовское дворянство приняло сторону Наполеона в 1812 году, а также неоднократно поднимало восстания (1830—1831, 1863—1864), которые окончились поражением. В 1864 году Россией была запрещена литовская печать латинскими буквами. Литовское духовенство и национально настроенные части общества вели борьбу против русификации края, и боролись за свой язык, а также за свою печать, как и за другие права. Издания, напечатанные на кириллице, игнорировались, а книги, напечатанные латиницей, нелегально переправлялись из соседней Пруссии. В 1904 году запрет на литовскую латиницу был отменён. XX век: создание Литовской республики thumb|Продвижение советских войск в 1918 году В Первую мировую войну с 1915 года Виленская губерния была оккупирована Германией. 16 февраля 1918 года в Вильне Литовская Тариба (Совет Литвы) провозгласила восстановление самостоятельного государства. 11 июля 1918 Тариба объявила страну Литовским королевством. На престол было решено пригласить немецкого принца Вильгельма фон Ураха. Однако уже 2 ноября того же года решение о создании конституционной монархии было отозвано. После ухода оккупационных войск и начала боёв с большевистской Красной армией 16 декабря 1918 года была образована Литовская советская республика. 27 февраля 1919 года в Вильнюсе состоялось объединённое заседание ЦИКов Литвы и Белоруссии. На нём было провозглашено образование Литовско-Белорусской Советской Социалистической Республики (Литбела) со столицей в Вильне, а с 19 апреля 1919 года — в Минске. В феврале-марте 1919 года войска литовской Тарибы, поддержанные немецкими гарнизонами, начали военные действия против Литбела, в апреле 1919 года к ним присоединилась польская армия. В результате наступления польских войск, территория Литбела была оккупирована. После освобождения Красной Армией и заключения Московского договора 12 июля 1920 года Литбел прекратил своё существование. На занятой войсками под командованием генерала Л. Желиговского части литовских и белорусских территорий было создано временное государственное образование Срединная Литва (1920—1922), в 1922 году включённое в состав Польши. thumb|right|230px|Литва и Польша после Первой мировой войны и похода Желиговского на [[Вильно|Вильну]] До сентября 1939 года Виленский край находился в составе Польши как Виленское воеводство. В 1923 году к Литве отошёл Мемель (Клайпеда). С 1919 по 1939 год временной столицей Литвы был Каунас. В 1922 году в Литве была принята конституция, предусматривавшая создание парламентской республики. В декабре 1926 года в Литве произошёл военный переворот, возглавивший его лидер националистической партии Антанас Смятона установил авторитарный режим. 22 марта 1939 года гитлеровская Германия предъявила Литве ультиматум с требованием вернуть ей район Мемеля (совр. Клайпеда), который Литва была вынуждена принять. Заключённый 22 марта 1939 г. договор о ненападении между гитлеровской Германией и Литвой обеспечил отказ со стороны Литвы от поддержки ПольшиПакты о ненападении; развитие и оперативное использование в Европе 1922—1939. 23 августа 1939 года Германия и Советский Союз заключили Договор о ненападении между Германией и Советским Союзом («пакт Молотова-Риббентропа»). Согласно секретному дополнительному протоколу к договору, Эстония, Латвия, Финляндия и восток Польши были включены в советскую сферу интересов, Литва и запад Польши — в сферу интересов Германии. Через неделю, 1 сентября, Германия начала вторжение в Польшу. 17 сентября СССР ввёл войска на территорию II Речи Посполитой, аннексировав её восточные земли. Лишь после того, как германская военная кампания против Польши завершилась и при этом дело не дошло до перенесения военных действий вермахта на территорию Литвы, Сталин позволил себе распорядиться, чтобы Красная Армия при своём вступлении широким фронтом в Восточную Польшу (начиная с 17 сентября) временно заняла стратегически важные районы Южной Литвы. Территориальный раздел Польши между СССР и Германией был завершён 28 сентября 1939 года подписанием Договора о дружбе и границе между СССР и Германией. В результате раздела польской территории между Германией и СССР советские границы передвинулись далеко на запад, и СССР стал граничить с Литвой. Первоначально Германия намеревалась превратить Литву в свой протекторат, однако 25 сентября, в ходе советско-германских контактов об урегулировании польской проблемы, СССР предложил начать переговоры об отказе Германии от претензий на Литву в обмен на территории Варшавского и Люблинского воеводств Польши. В этот день посол Германии в СССР граф Шуленбург отправил в МИД Германии телеграмму, в которой сообщил, что был вызван в Кремль, где Сталин указал на это предложение как на предмет будущих переговоров и добавил, что в случае согласия со стороны Германии «Советский Союз немедленно возьмётся за решение проблемы прибалтийских государств в соответствии с протоколом от 23 августа и ожидает в этом деле полную поддержку со стороны германского правительства.»Телеграмма No 442 от 25 сентября Шуленбурга в МИД Германии //. 10 октября 1939 года в Москве был подписан «Договор о передаче Литовской республике города Вильно и Виленской области и о взаимопомощи между Советским Союзом и Литвой» сроком на 15 лет, предусматривавший ввод в Литву 20-тысячного контингента советских войск. Затем в 1940 году (уже будучи в составе СССР) Литва получила часть территории Беларуси, в том числе курорт Друскининкай, в 1941 году Литва также получила Вылковысский район, причём за него СССР уплатил Германии 7,5 млн долларов золотом. А после войны Литве был передан ещё и порт Клайпеда (Мемель) с окрестностями. Причём эту территорию согласно решению Потсдамской конференции 1945 года получила не Литва, а СССР. В составе Литвы эта территория впервые была упомянута только в 1948 году. Советский историк Александр Дюков утверждает, что в 1940 году начальник Литовского департамента госбезопасности посетил Берлин с официальным визитом, в ходе которого он по поручению руководства республики предложил немцам взять в состав рейха и всю остальную Литву. На это предложение немцы дали положительный ответ, но с одной оговоркой: они были готовы занять Литву не ранее конца 1940 года. По мнению Дюкова, присутствие Красной армии поломало этот сценарий. Он же считает, что после присоединения республик Прибалтики к СССР немцы продолжали пестовать литовских националистов: в Берлине было создано Литовское информационное бюро, абвер поддерживал подпольный Фронт литовских активистов, готовивших свержение советского режима«Эстонские эсэсовцы обязаны жизнью Красной армии» Журнал «Огонёк» № 7 (5085) от 29.06.2009. 14 июня 1940 года Литве был предъявлен ультиматум с требованием допустить на территорию страны дополнительные советские войска, отправить правительство в отставку. 15 июня Литовская республика согласилась с требованиями СССР и разрешила увеличение численности советских войск. 14—15 июля проведены подконтрольные СССР выборы в «Народный сейм», к участию в которых был допущен лишь один партийный список: просоветский «Блок трудового народа». В выборах в народный сейм Литвы приняло участие 1 386 569 человек, то есть 95,51 % всех имевших избирательное право. За кандидатов «Блока трудового народа» Литвы голосовало 1 375 349 избирателей, то есть 99,19 % участвовавших в голосовании. Народный сейм 21 июля провозгласил образование Литовской ССР и постановил просить Верховный Совет СССР принять Литовскую ССР в состав СССР. 3 августа 1940 года Верховный Совет СССР удовлетворил эту просьбу. 22 июня 1941 года, после нападения Германии на СССР, последовали мятежи в крупных городах Литвы. В Каунасе было провозглашено Временное правительство Литвы во главе с Юозасом Амбразявичюсом, которое с самого начала поддерживало тесные контакты с немцами. Как описывал Отто Кариус в своей книге «Тигры в грязи»''Кариус Отто'' «Тигры» в грязи начало оккупации Литвы: Нас повсюду восторженно встречало население Литвы. Здешние жители видели в нас освободителей. Мы были шокированы тем, что перед нашим прибытием повсюду были разорены и разгромлены еврейские лавочки. Мы думали, что такое оказалось возможно только во время «хрустальной ночи» в Германии. Это нас возмутило, и мы осудили ярость толпы. Но у нас не было времени долго размышлять об этом. Однако после прихода гитлеровцев Временное правительство и его органы были распущены, многие деятели арестованы. Литва была включена в Рейхскомиссариат Остланд, в рамках которого ей была предоставлена некоторая автономия. Оккупационную администрацию («доверительный совет») возглавлял генерал Пятрас Кубилюнас. В 1941—1944 годах Литва была оккупирована нацистской Германией. В 1944 году Красная Армия разгромила немецкие войска, освободив территорию Литовской ССР. В советский период свыше 300 000 жителей Литовской ССР подверглись как репрессиям (ссылкам и заключениям в лагеря), так и были осуждены за военные преступления и тотальный геноцид еврейского населения, совершённые ими в годы оккупации в составе литовских охранных батальонов и специальных отрядов СС. Вооружённое сопротивление советским властям продолжалось до 1952 года. По подсчётам, в период между 1949 годом, когда было создано централизованное Движение борьбы за свободу Литвы ( ), и 1953 годом, когда массовое вооружённое сопротивление было сломлено, партизанами было убито 1525 гражданских лиц, а также 615 работников госбезопасности, вооружённых советских активистов, бойцов истребительных отрядов; потери партизан составили 3070 человек . Отдельные стычки происходили вплоть до 1957 года. При советской власти проводилась индустриализация Литовской ССР, а также развитие и совершенствование инфраструктуры, укрепление материально-технической базы сельского хозяйства (сопровождавшееся ликвидацией хуторов и «неперспективных деревень»), развитие культуры и системы образования. В 1970 году Литву захлестнула волна еврейских погромов, а в 1972 году Преображенский полк КГБ жестоко подавил народное восстание. 11 марта 1990 года Верховный Совет Литовской Республики провозгласил Акт о восстановлении независимости Литвы. В феврале 1991 года восстановленная независимость Литовской Республики была признана Исландией. 6 сентября 1991 года Союз Советских Социалистических Республик признал независимость Литовской Республики.Постановление Государственного Совета СССР от 6 сентября 1991 г. N ГС-1 «О признании независимости Литовской Республики» Литва стала членом ООН с 17 сентября 1991 года. XXI век thumb|Марка посвящена председательствованию Литвы в Европейском Союзе. На марке изображены государственные флаги стран ЕС. Марка Литвы, 2013. В 2001 году вступила во Всемирную торговую организацию (ВТО). 29 марта 2004 года Литва вступила в НАТО. 1 мая 2004 года Литва вступила в Европейский союз, договор о вступлении в который был подписан в 2003 году и в дальнейшем подтверждён гражданами Литвы на референдуме. 1 января 2015 года Литва вступила в еврозону.Вести. Ru: Парламент Литвы принял закон о введении евро Административное деление Территория Литвы разделена на 10 уездов ( ). Уезды образуют территории самоуправлений ( ) 9 городов и 43 районов, а также 8 вновь образованных самоуправлений. Самоуправления делятся на староства ( ). Города Литвы В Литве выделяются три типа населённых пунктов: города, местечки (городки) и деревни. Статус города предоставляет Сейм Литовской Республики. В 2004 году было 106 городов. ; Крупнейшие города: Население, на 1 января 2013 года : Вильнюс ( ) — 537 152 жителей. : Каунас ( ) — 306 888 жителей. : Клайпеда ( ) — 158 541 жителей. : Шяуляй ( ) — 106 470 жителей. : Паневежис ( ) — 97 343 жителей. : Алитус (Alytus) — 57 281 жителей. Население По данным Всемирного банка на 2013−2014 годы, Литва попала в список стран мира, исчезающих быстрее всего. Потерю популяции — 28.366 (1 %) поощрила быстрая эмиграция жителей, увеличившаяся смертность, уменьшающаяся рождаемость. По разным данным Литву с момента обретения независимости и вступления в ЕС в 2004 году покинуло около миллиона жителей. Большинство из них уехало на заработки в страны Западной Европы. Пуэрто-Рико, Латвия и Литва — самые быстро вымирающие страны планеты По оценкам департамента статистики Литовской Республики в начале сентября 2015 года в стране проживало 2 898 062 человек.M3010214 Population at the beginning of the year by administrative territory, place of residence 1996—2013 // Statistics Lithuania, OSP. Population at the beginning of the month, persons C 1992 происходит депопуляция страны, причиной которой стала как эмиграция, так и отрицательный естественный прирост. По данным всеобщей переписи 2011, литовцы составляют 84,16 % населения страны, поляки — 6,58 %, русские — 5,81 %, белорусы — 1,19 %, украинцы — 0,54 %, евреи — 0,10 %.Population at the beginning of the year by ethnicity — Database of Indicators — data and statistics В религиозном отношении 77,3 % жителей Литвы — католики, 4,1 % — православные, 6,1 % — неверующие. Языковая ситуация Национальным языком Литвы является литовский язык, один из балтийских языков, родной для 84,1 % населения Литвы (около 2,45 млн человек). В Литве достаточно демократичное отношение к русскому и польскому языкам. В местах компактного проживания этих национальных меньшинств действует сеть школ с преподаванием на русском и польском языках, также в Вильнюсе есть школа с преподаванием на белорусском языке и классы с преподаванием на русском и польском языках в литовских и смешанных (литовско-русских, литовско-польских, русско-польских, литовско-русско-польских) школах . Государственный строй Литва — парламентская республика, с характерными чертами президентской республики. Срок полномочий избираемого всенародно Президента — 5 лет. На данный момент президентом Литовской Республики является избранная в 2009 году и переизбранная в 2014 году Даля Грибаускайте. Парламент республики — однопалатный Сейм Литовской Республики с 141 местом. Из них 71 депутат избирается по мажоритарной системе в одномандатных округах и остальные 70 — по пропорционально-списочной системе с барьером 5 %. Срок депутатских полномочий — 4 года. Высшая судебная инстанция — Верховный Суд (Aukščiausiasis Teismas), суды апелляционной инстанции — апелляционные инстанции (apeliacinis teismas), суды первой инстанции — окружные суды (Apygardos teismas), низшее звено судебной системы — районные суды (Apylinkės teismas). Партии Правые * Порядок и справедливость — националистическая, * Союз Отечества — Литовские христианские демократы — консервативная. Центристы * Союз либералов и центра — либеральная, * Движение либералов Литовской Республики — либеральная, * Партия труда — социал-либеральная, * Новый союз (социал-либералы) — социал-либеральная, влилась в состав ПТ. Левоцентристские * Социал-демократическая партия Литвы — социал-демократическая. Национал-партикуляристские * Избирательная акция поляков Литвы — польская партикуляристская. Правовая система thumb|[[Министерство юстиции Литвы]] thumb|right|[[Верховный суд Литвы]] thumb|[[Конституционный суд Литвы]] Политическая жизнь Внутренняя политика В июне 2008 года парламент Литвы принял закон, уравнивающий нацистскую и советскую символику и запрещающий её использование в публичных местах: она «''может восприниматься как пропаганда нацистских и коммунистических оккупационных режимов''». Запрещено «''демонстрирование флагов и гербов, знаков и униформ нацистской Германии, СССР, Литовской ССР, а также флагов, знамён, гербов, знаков, униформ, составными частями которых являются флаги, гербы нацистской Германии, СССР и Литовской ССР''». Запрещено использование «нацистской свастики, советского серпа и молота, советской пятиконечной красной звезды, а также исполнение гимнов нацистской Германии, СССР и Литовской ССР» . Внешняя политика Литовские солдаты принимали участие в Иракской войне и до сих пор находятся в Афганистане в рамках операции НАТОЛитва в Афганистане: кампания затянулась. * Об отношениях с Россией см. Литовско-российские отношения. * Об отношениях с Белоруссией см. Белоруссия и Литва. * Об отношениях с США см. Американо-литовские отношения. Экономика Преимущества: успешно перешла к стабильной рыночной экономике. Низкая инфляция (1,2 %). Национальная валюта — евро. Слабые стороны: Скудная сырьевая база. Растущий дефицит баланса услуг. В 2009 году антикризисная помощь Евросоюза стала крупнейшей статьёй дохода государственного бюджета Литвы за всю историю страны. Согласно прогнозу Министерства финансов Литвы финансовая помощь ЕС должна была составить 30,8 % от всех доходов бюджета страны в 2009 году и в 2010 году должна была увеличиться ещё на несколько процентных пунктовLenta.ru: Экономика: Помощь ЕС впервые станет основной статьёй дохода Литвы. Транспорт Железнодорожный Литовские железные дороги, как и в других странах бывшего СССР, имеют широкую колею (1520 мм против 1435 мм в Западной Европе). 6 февраля 2003 года начато регулярное движение поезда комбинированного транспорта «Викинг». «Викинг» — совместный проект железных дорог Литвы, Украины и Беларуси, стивидорных компаний и портов Клайпеда, Черноморск и Одесса, соединяющий цепь морских контейнерных и контрейлерных линий Балтийского региона с аналогичной системой Чёрного, Средиземного и Каспийского морей. Строится литовский участок панъевропейской дороги Rail Baltica. Морской Клайпеда — крупнейший порт Литвы, связанный паромами с большинством важных городов побережья Балтийского моря. Вооружённые силы Наука и образование Согласно реформе образования, с 1 сентября 2015 года будут отменены школы среднего типа — с этого момента образовательные школы будут разделены на начальные, прогимназии, основные школы и гимназии. Вузы Литвы: ; государственные * Вильнюсский университет * Университет Витаутаса Великого * Клайпедский университет * Шауляйский университет * Mykolo Romerio universitetas * Литовский университет образовательных наук * Вильнюсский технический университет имени Гедиминаса (Vilniaus Gedimino technikos universitetas, бывш. ВИСИ) * Каунасский технологический университет * Aleksandro Stulginskio universitetas * Вильнюсская художественная академия * Литовская академия музыки и театра * Медицинская академия Литовского университета для наук здравоохранения / Veterinarijos akademija * Lietuvos kūno kultūros akademija * Литовская военная академия им. генерала Йонаса Жямайтиса ; негосударственные * ISM Vadybos ir ekonomikos universitetas * LCC tarptautinis universitetas * Европейский гуманитарный университет * Verslo ir Vadybos Akademija * Vilniaus verslo teisės akademija * Verslo ir vadybos akademija * Vilniaus universiteto Tarptautinio verslo mokykla * Семинария Святого Иосифа * Тельшяйская духовная семинария имени епископа Винцентаса Борисявичюса Литература Кинематограф СМИ Множество газет (в том числе на русском, польском, белорусском языках, см. Категория:Газеты Литвы). Много журналов. Два государственных (LTV и LTV2) и множество частных телеканалов (в столице имеется одна действующая Вильнюсская телебашня. С 2012 г. эфирное вещание переведено в цифровой формат). Более двух десятков радиостанций (также вещающих и на русском, польском, английском языках) в диапазоне FM, как с собственных передатчиков, так и с арендованных государственных. В Литве 54,7 % домохозяйств были подключены к сети Интернет (2009)По данным Департамента статистики Литвы. Спорт Национальным видом спорта в Литве считается баскетбол (см. ЛБЛ). Литовские баскетбольные команды и сборная регулярно участвуют (и берут призы) во всех важнейших соревнованиях Европы и мира. Хоккейная команда Балтика Вильнюс выступает в МХЛ-Б (см. Первенство МХЛ в сезоне 2012/2013Литва на ЧМ-2010). См. также * Литовская Советская Социалистическая Республика * Праздники и памятные дни Литвы * История почты и почтовых марок Литвы * Ордена Литвы Примечания ; Комментарии ; Использованная литература и источники Ссылки * Портал «Всё о Литве» Категория:Литва Категория:Государства постсоветского пространства Категория:Государства НАТО Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Смешанные республики Категория:Государства-члены Европейского союза